What I've been looking for
by Iphigenie
Summary: Mimi's thoughts on Izzy. Koumi oneshot, Songfic "The Math" by Hilary Duff , mentioned Takari. Please R&R!


What I've been looking for

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor its characters as well as the song "The Math" by Hilary Duff.

You're always trying to figure out

What I am all about

If you don't know what the answer is

Then just shup up and kiss

At first glance Koushiro Izumi wasn't really the kind of man that Mimi Tachikawa had always thought she would one day marry: He was quirky, the typical computer geek who seemed to live in his own world, forgetting everything else around him (including his fiancée). He never was on time for dates because he had gotten lost in his research and he barely seemed to notice when Mimi had bought a new dress or shaved her legs because she had wanted to look pretty for him. And her dream of her future husband treating her like a queen every day also didn't really match his description.

It shouldn't take forever

To put it all together

But, there was one thing, Mimi knew for sure: She loved this man, more than anything else in this world.

If you can't do the math

Then get out of the equation

I am calling you back, this is *69

Is it a minus or a plus

Does enough equal enough

If you can't do the math

If nothing adds up

Tell me why I'm here

Why? Simple: Because to Mimi, Koushiro Izumi was perfect. He was cute, intelligent and dedicated. He was her knight in shining armour like the princes in those fairy tales she had loved to read as a child. He knew all the songs of the Beatles by heart. He had cried at the end of "Moulin Rouge" (he and Mimi had used up a whole box of Kleenex that evening). He had watched "High Scool Musical" with her, only because Mimi had asked him to (she even had the feeling he had actually enjoyed it).

Izzy could be funny and crazy when you were least expecting it. He would buy her flowers just because he felt like it. And, the most important factor of all: Koushiro Izumi loved Mimi with all his heart.

Sure I want someone to understand

But I don't need the stress

I'm not about being analyzed

Like it's some kind of test

Okay, mabye he didn't not say it very often, but some things you just know. Mimi could feel that he loved her. She felt it in the way, Izzy held her close and safe. She felt it, when he called her his angel or "Mi-chan". He was the only one who was allowed to use this nickname.

She felt it in the moments when she entered a room and Izzy suddenly seemed to forget everything around him because he was busy looking at her. She felt it when they laughed about things that only they could understand and everybody was looking at them strangely. "I feel like you're the only one who really knows me", Izzy once had said to her. And it was the truth. No one had ever known Mimi, like he did. There never had been someone as good for her.

When she had started going out with Izzy, there were some people who couldn't seem to believe that the most popular girl of the school would date the computer freak out of all the people of Odaiba High. "Why are you spending so much time with this guy?", Yun Motomiya had asked her once. Mimi just smiled. Yun wouldn't understand it.

She looked good. Mimi knew that. After all, everybody told her this. But when she was with Izzy, Mimi didn't feel beautiful. Or better said, she didn't have the impression, that he was just spending time with her because of her pretty face. Izzy loved her with all her flaws. Mimi knew well enough how … difficult she could be sometimes. But he didn't seem to mind. And this was just one of the many reasons why Mimi loved Koushiro Izumi.

Don't have to be a genius

To figure what's between us

Yun maybe not understand how Mimi could love someone like Izzy, but she didn't care. As long as Mimi could be with Izzy, nothing else mattered to her.

You can spend your whole life analyzing

Justifying, quantifying, and dividing

'Til there's nothing anymore

Well, why don't you just close your eyes

And kiss my lips and let it go

Just let it flow

It's what I'm waiting for

And as Mimi started to walk down the aisle, guided by her father, there was just one person she could see. Not her mother, who was crying tears of happiness. Not Hikari and Takeru, who had gotten married just a year ago. Not any of her friends, whose eyes were shining with joy. No one but Koushiro Izumi. Her husband, her best friend and soulmate.

Mimi remembered how she had fallen in love with him during their fateful adventure in the ancient ruins of Centarumon. Ironically, this had also been the same moment that Izzy fell in love with her, as he had told Mimi shortly before he proposed to her. Of course, back then, Mimi had been much too young to fully understand what had happened that day (she had been busy, trying to get out of the maze). But now she knew.

Mimi Tachikawa loved Koushiro Izumi. And, seeing the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her, she knew: This love would never die.


End file.
